Princess or Fool
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: The life story of the youngest child born to Char and Ella, Arya.


Ella Enchanted was written by Gail Carson Levine  
This is a grand change from what I usually write,  
I usually stick to my little ol' anime section.  
But what can I say? Ella Enchanted has been  
one of my fave books since I picked it up!  
  
The life story of the youngest child born to  
Char and Ella  
  
@)------------ @)-------------  
Princess or Fool?  
Part 1: Lessons in Honesty  
By Chibi-Anon  
chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com  
June 20, 2001  
@)------------ @)-------------  
  
Daughter to King Charmont and Princess Eleanor of the land of Frell.   
Aria was playing with the fan that her mother had given her to keep  
her busy. She fidgeted with the clasp. With the thin...paper....  
  
*RIP*  
  
"Oooohhh.....noo......" her blue eyes started to water. "Mama's  
gonna be angry with me...." she blubbered. Her little seven-year  
old lips began to tremble with fear. Finally, the tears came down.  
Her soft brunette head bobbed up and down, her face had gone blotchy.  
  
"Honey...." it was her mother.  
  
"MAMA!!!!!" Arya tried to run past her mother, not to show the fan.  
But Ella was much faster than her daughter.  
  
"Rya.... What's the matter?" her mother's voice sounded so gentle.  
Never in her life had Arya known her mother to yell at her. Even  
when an unexpected visit from Aunt Hattie or Aunt Olive would chance  
on them. Ella would not be moved to anger or hostility to them,  
but kept calm and cool. To that young girl, if she had been permitted  
to gainsay her elders, she would have brought thunder down on those   
two.  
  
"It's all right, dear.... I just want to know why these tears are  
running down your sweet little cheeks." This was her mother, she would  
have to confess to what she had done. But she couldn't bear to let her  
mother think less of her. So she made up a story.  
  
"There....there....was a..... ogre!!!!! Momma! It scared me a lot!  
It looked through the window right at me!" She looked away from her  
mother's face.  
  
"Rya, are you sure that is the truth? This is a serious matter  
my dear. If there are ogres on the palace grounds, undetected  
by the guards, you must tell us the truth."  
  
She hadn't thought of the damage it might do. Finally, Arya  
gave in. Her mother was too good a person to continue lying to.  
  
"Momma.... I..... broke your fave'rit fan." Tears started to course  
down her face again. "And I'm sorry that I lied to you..."  
  
Ella took the hem of her skirt, and wiped the tears off of her  
daughter's cheek. She knelt down beside Arya and picked her up.  
Seating her daughter on her lap, Ella began to hum.  
  
Startled, Arya looked to her mother. Was she going to get a spanking  
now? One time, she had seen a mother in the market do so to her  
young son.  
  
"Arya.... do you know how your father and I met?"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, the girl nodded.  
"You met a grandma Eleanor's .... funeral...." mentioning this always  
brought a tear to her mama's eyes. Remembering.....  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"It was love right then and there...." She wriggled her nose, love.  
Ick! Belatedly, she beamed at her mother, bringing a smile out of her.  
  
"We didn't tell you ALL of what had happened, my dear."  
  
She blinked at her mother, not comprehending. "What more is there  
to know. Father and you were in love!" She made a face. At this  
point of life, boys had cooties, and if a boy liked you, it was  
better being eaten by an ogre!  
  
"Well.... you see...." Ella went into full swing with the story.  
  
(note: at this point...well... you should have read the book...)  
  
"So you're telling me....that *I* have a fairy godmother? Who is it?"  
  
Ella cringed, she knew that question was going to come up. She had  
smoothly avoided having to say Mandy's name during the course of the  
telling.  
  
At that exact time, Mandy came in.  
  
"Hello young princess..." Both Arya and her mother turned towards  
Mandy.  
  
"....M...Mandy...." Ella managed to force out. It didn't cease  
to amaze her that her fairy godmother would emerge at the exact  
moment. She always did have a way of knowing when something  
was happening concerning her charges.  
  
"Lady, this is a nice surprise. You've been telling young Arya here  
some stories?" She smiled down at the two.  
  
"...Yes Mandy! Momma's told me HER story. I'm very happy! I had  
broken her fave'rit fan too! But momma says it's all right!"  
Her little hands reached out to Mandy. Promptly, the matron picked  
her up and cradled her in her surprisingly strong arms.  
  
"You're coming to be a very pretty young lady, Arya." She beamed  
back at the woman. "Just like your mother." Ella blushed deeply  
at the compliment.  
  
"Thank you very much Mandy. I'll treasure that always! Mama IS  
the most pretty and beautiful lady I know!!"  
  
"...Awww... and thank you too, my sweet." Mandy put Arya down on  
the ground gently. Ella sat back down to face her daughter.  
"...Now... Rya, my dear. Do you know the lesson of today's events  
show you."  
  
"Yes, momma. Always tell the truth." The young girl knew that now.  
  
"That is very true my little angel. Telling lies may very well  
hurt someone. This is one of the very lessons you must learn  
if you are to be a true princess."  
  
@)------------ @)------------- @)------------ @)-------------  
The End!  
I know my story is really bad.  
I couldn't think of anything else.  
Meh... whatever...  
:-D  
  
Chibi-Anon better be getting e-mails! *glares at readers if any* 


End file.
